Teachers Pet
by dontbeajakeass
Summary: Jake is a 23 year old teaching assistant and Dirk is an 18 year old student, trying to catch his attention. Rated M for badly written nsfw later on
1. Baby steps

Your name was DIRK STRIDER and you have the BIGGEST crush on the new teaching assistant.

It had all started when your previous teacher, Miss A. Megido wasn't in your history lesson. You took this as an option for your A-Levels as it seemed to be something that might help out, you always liked history anyway.

But ever since that replacement teacher you liked it even more.

He was tall, much taller than you. Probably about 6"5', and he had a pair of thick framed glasses and his skin was a delicious shade of caramel. His hair was dark brown and looked very soft. You could tell that under his shirt he wasn't scrawny either. He had broad shoulders and seemed to be built. Not the kind of rippling muscles one of your classmates had, (one that obviously had a boner for Aradia) but enough that it made his shirt a little too close fitting than seemingly comfortable.

He usually wore a green tie, plain white shirt and a bag with a small skull symbol on the front. Other times it was a golden yellow bag with a pair of pure, white wings on it.

It surprised even you that you had managed to remember all of this.

You were 18, going on 19 and you had to re-take a year of AS levels because you'd failed most of it and failed to turn up to a lot of lessons because of mental issues you were having. You were currently doing your A2's, but were determined to at least make friends with your teacher before the end of the year. It may sound stupid, but you really **_really _**liked this guy. No matter what he did or what happened to him, he was always cheerful, usually with a bright smile on his face, (you'd noted the buck teeth that he had and the emerald green of his eyes that made your insides feel warm.) and he always made the best of things.

You remember his first day when he got food thrown at him and he accidentally slipped, having the whole canteen laugh at him, food all down his smart attire, yet he still kept smiling and started laughing with everyone else. He'd even complimented the people who cooked it, saying that it was a "splendiferous food choice" before he left for the day to change clothing.

You don't know exactly _why_ he made your heart do somersaults and your stomach do triple backflips against your other organs, but it made you kind of sad that you knew truly that it would never work until you got out of education. He probably wouldn't even be that interested in guys, as by default, you still thought he was as straight as a ruler.

Today was the day you were going to try and befriend your teacher, no matter how intimidated by his height you were.

You were getting ready in your room, trying to figure out the best thing to wear, rummaging through your drawers like there was no tomorrow. You finally found your favourite shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, sliding them on with ease and in a matter of seconds you were packing your bag. He'd said before that "Aradia wouldn't be back for a while, as she was ill and going under surgery as her heart was a tad off." You didn't usually call teachers by their first names, but no one decided to call him out on it, so you restrained yourself as well.

After you were ready you'd run out of the house before your brother could wake up and hurried to school.

You didn't even realise it was 7:03am by the time you got to the building. It was open, but you didn't have your first lesson until 9am, so you had some serious time to kill.

You decided to go get some of the schools breakfast, that they only made for people that came in this fucking early on purpose. You quickly picked up some toast and a cup of hot chocolate and went to sit down. You probably looked like death at this moment, you didn't seem too happy to be here at this time, but at least you had your shades and hair styled to match. That was when you saw it. Mr English - of whom you did not know the first name of yet - was walking through the doors himself to get breakfast. Why was he here so early? Why did he look so happy? How could someone be this much of a morning person, it just didn't make sense.

You were the only person other than your teacher in here, and you had quickly got out a book to read as you sat at a table by yourself. Munching on your toast as you read, you heard a pair of footsteps stop in front of you, and therefore, looked up. You only had two lessons today, but they were at polar ends of the day so you had to stay in here for the same amount of time as a fucking year 7 or some shit. Even though you two were the only people in here, you didn't realise that your teacher crush would be standing right there in front of you. You ended up swinging your feet between the chair as your feet didn't exactly touch the floor.

"Is something wrong or are your feet glued in place?"

"No, no, I was just wondering, could I sit down with you? You are the only other person in here and you do look mighty lonely."

You swallowed and nodded, that accent could drill a hole in your insides and you wouldn't even care. Turning back to your book, just listening to him put his drink down. He didn't seem to buy any food, but he seemed pretty content just sitting there without it. He broke the silence with a small cough, and asked. "So, why are you here so early, chap? You don't really seem like a morning person."

You refained from saying 'why yes, it's because i have the biggest whopping crush on you and decided to get up early and forget the fucking time' and instead, responded with; "Oh, no, it's just because my alarm clock had a mishap, I didn't realise until I was here."

He didn't seem to believe you, but his smile just grew and it was almost infectious.

**_Almost._**

"So why are _you_ here so early, Mr English?"

He took another sip of his tea and actually had to think about it for a moment, before shrugging and replying in a hushed tone. "Because I have maths tutoring in about 10 minutes."

Your eyes went wide behind your shades and then you realised. You could always spend more time with him by having him as a personal tutor. "Oh, sweet. I'm really shit at maths to be honest. Maybe you could give me a couple of pointers sometime." Smooth.

Mr English just nodded and beamed at you, picking up his cup of tea. "If you have any spare time you can drop by and I'll help you out with as much as I can. Room C216. I don't usually do much, so just drop by whenever really."

This was it. You'd got yourself a kinda date.


	2. Tutor session

At about 11am after a short trip to the library, you decided now was as good a time as ever to go to visit Mr English. You weren't too sure if he would be busy or not, but you sure as hell hoped not.

You climbed two flights of stairs to get to the room C216, but it would hopefully be worth it. By the time you were up there you just stood in front of the door, unmoving. Said teacher, on the other hand, had noticed the figure outside his door and waved you to come inside with a smile. That smile that was so dorky and great that it caused a lump in your throat. You opened the door to his classroom and closed it with a small click of the door. As you sat down on one of the seats, it was warm, and the whole room smelt like sweaty children, and you guessed that there had been a class in here not long ago, and they had probably been doing vigorous amounts of exercise.

Mr English got out of his seat, smile slightly faded, but still very much in tact. He made himself comfortable in another seat, pulling back in front of you and he leaned his elbows on the table, both hands joining and locking fingers underneath his chin. "So what do you need help with?" You turn to look at his name tag, of which you'd never noticed before. He might work more than one job or something, being a Teaching Assistant didn't exactly pay greatly, after all. It read "Hello my name is Jake English. He looked down and quickly remembered, fumbling to get it off and you just stifled a laugh.

You nearly forgot this was the reason you came here.

"Uh, well," You leaned down and started rummaging though your bag until you found some algebra. It was very easy, especially to you, as you had no trouble in maths. "It's this." Jake took the work and looked at it, raising an eyebrow at you. "So this is what you're having trouble with?" You nodded and shrugged. "We all find different things difficult, now are you going to help me or not?"

About 45 minutes into it he had managed to get to the part in your notebook with all of your maths equations, algebra and everything. Completed. That's when the questions started rolling in, with that beautiful accent. "Thought you said you didn't understand, what was that all about? Do you even have trouble with this? Do you do this to _all_ of your teachers? I'm not even a teacher, I'm like a substitute. Good golly I cannot believe you, Stri-" You cut him short by placing your hand carefully, yet firmly over his mouth. You waited until you knew the moment had past before taking your hand back and damn, Jake had really soft lips and squishy cheeks.

You decided not to answer, nor say anything about how much you now wanted to kiss him, and instead just avoided facing him, and ended up facing downwards, eyes looking at your hands of which were having a thumb wrestling contest with themselves. You looked up at him, still facing down and his eyes widen and that's when you remember your eye colour isn't exactly natural. The eye contact only lasts a short while before you look down again, but he just reaches both hands forward to remove your pointy shades. He just looks into his eyes and chews on his bottom lip, his buck teeth in full view. It really was a look to die for and was absolutely adorable.

He was looking at you, proper eye contact that you hadn't had with anyone other than your brother. It was unusual and you couldn't look away. You didn't even notice you were looking at him in the most dreamy fashion, might as well sigh to complete the look. You try to snap out of it and shake your head, grabbing your shades back from Jake before you quickly gather up your things and turn to leave, but you feel a hand grab your wrist.

You could feel a red dusting your face as heat rose up your body and you turned to face him, squeaking out a "Yes?" Jake just seems to smile, one of the softest ones you've seen on anyone in a long time. "You know where I am if you ever _actually _need help with anything, okay?" You go to nod but end up fumbling with, and dropping the books that you were holding and you hear him get up, both of you bumping heads as you both go to reach things. You stand up abruptly in unison and he stifles a laugh before letting it break free and you stand there in awe of just how great this was. His laugh. It was such a perfect frequency and you could listen to it for a very long time. You even started laughing yourself, quieter and more controlled, but it still counted.

"You seem like a nice character my good fellow, I eagerly await our next meeting which I do believe is at the end of today?" You just nodded and picked up your things again, stuffing them in your bag this time. You turned to give him a small smile and a wave before leaving.

That was the most embarrassing, most stupid thing you've done in your life.

Yet you wouldn't change it for the world.

\- - -

Finally, your last lesson rolled around, and you were actually excited for once in your pathetic little life.

You noticed that whenever your teacher wasn't in you had to go to Jake's room instead of Aradia's, but for some reason you felt really ill and you didn't actually want to go in there. One of your classmates decided to drag you in with them, grumbling as they did so. But once you had settled down and gotten used to the room, which had obviously had something sprayed in the air, you finally turned to your teacher, who whenever he wrote on the board all you could do was stare at his butt (one of which was so plush his trousers made a perfect outline of it.)

You spent most of the lesson trying to pay attention to your work, but once it was finally over, you stood up and looked out the window.

Heavy rain.

You should've listened to the weather forecast, but no, you left too early. Everyone else had umbrellas, minus you. You watched everyone leave, but you just stood there, on the verge of leaving, but also inside, safe from the rain.

Jake came up and stood beside you, and you could feel his warmth from the coat he was wearing. It was a coat that seemed too small for him, and you looked up at him through shaded eyes. You felt his hand brush against yours as he reached down to get his big golf umbrella, but the thing is, he didn't put it up, nor did he leave you. He handed you his umbrella. "I can't take that, you'll get soaked." Jake waved a hand nonchalantly and smiled brightly. "You seem to need it more than me, you don't even have a coat on. It's not gentlemanly to leave you like this to get drenched in god forsaken rain. Used to get it a lot in England, so I'm used to it. Just take it, I'll be fine."

You hesitantly took the umbrella and opened it up, but held it up so that you could share it until you parted ways. It hurt your arms holding it up, and Jake quickly picked up on that and took the umbrella back, holding over your hand briefly in the process.

The two of you walked quite some time until Jake stopped off at his house, and it actually wasn't that far from yours. He handed you back the umbrella and calmly walked through the rain to his door, turning to give you a wave before he entered his house. You waved calmly back, but inside you were ecstatic and could barely contain your enthusiasm. If your bro hadn't taught you all that shit about keeping the facade up of having to keep no emotions and keep your shades on as they show the most emotion, you never would've lasted this long in that school. It was only easy to get around if you were fast enough.

By the time you got home it all hit you at once, that you had walked home with your teacher and shared an umbrella.

You went up to your room and huffed, locking the door behind you. You'd need some alone time before actually going anywhere, thanks to the raging boner in your pants, you barely got past your bro.


	3. Big Bad Bullies

Aradia had been off for about a month now, and you were having regular tutoring with Jake in lessons you needed help in.

Ones you _actually_ found difficult.

Some people had claimed that Aradia had died, others stated that it was just a phase of heart conditions. Others simply said she needed time off.

You didn't believe a single one of them and just stayed by yourself in your own little bubble, reserved so only two people could enter. Your brother and favourite teacher.

It was very calm in that bubble, but once you had gotten to school you found that bubble to be popped. This time you couldn't ignore the names as they were invading your space and the people spewing them were crowding round you and shoving you into a corner.

You used to get bullied when you were younger, but you were surprised it had never happened in this school until now.

These people were younger than you, but also stronger. You weren't really very built, as you usually made robots to fight your battles if need be, heck, your shades were of your own invention anyway.

AR had been taken away from you and strewn across the floor, out of your reach. You still went to go get them, but the barricade of bullies just shoved your short ass backwards, falling into the corner with a loud thud, back hitting it with enough force to bruise.

You didn't even see the blow coming by the time you'd come back to your senses.

You tried to call out for someone, but you'd been coming in early and no one was there yet.

You managed to stand yourself up, heavily leaning against the wall, trying to hobble away, but they didn't seem to be having any of it. One of them grabbed you and held you by the scruff of your shirt up to their height and snarled. Desperately you tried to get your feet back on the floor, but you were only 4"11, and therefore were just left floating. The comments they threw at you made your insides hurt, and you never thought things like that would.

"Teachers pet." They'd called you. "Suck up.", "Faggot." and various other versions of the same thing. You curled up slightly in their grip but by the time they asked you if you were fucking the teacher you forcefully launched your leg forward, kicking the guy taunting you in the junk. You didn't even catch that you had it returned until they dropped you on the floor, curled into a ball with the pain.

That was when you felt it.

It wasn't only a black eye, cut lip and bruised back and injured dick you were getting at.

Oh no. You got some beautifully executed kicks, all over your body as well! Just fan-fucking-tastic.

Your ribcage was hurting and you felt like you wanted to die, but everything happened so fast you couldn't catch the hero that scooped you up and saved you.

\- - -

By the time you woke up you were in what seemed like the teachers lounge, and Jake was hovering over you. "You really got yourself in a pickle there, huh?"

You tried to smile, but it was retracted and you visibly saw him wince at you. "Try not to move, I called an ambulance about five minutes ago, they should be arriving soon." You turned to look at the clock and it was 7:49am. You'd been unconscious for about half an hour then.

As you went to speak your voice came out as a raspy whisper. "Nah, there was no need for that."

You looked down and noticed you weren't in your clothing, and the shirt was ever so big for it to be yours. Jake spotted the confusion and instantly explained. "I always take spare clothing with me in case of unexpected adventures, but your shirt was covered in blood so I switched it out for you, if that's alright." You just nodded and sighed softly. The shirt smelt like Jake's washing detergent and it was absolutely perfect.

Teachers usually started arriving at 8:15am so the two of you were left alone in the teachers lounge and a comfortable silence.

And obviously, it was Jake that broke it.

"What kind of thing did you do to deserve this, Dirk?" You didn't usually hear him say your first name, but you liked the way it rolled off of his tongue. His voice was as soft as silk, and it made you shiver visibly before answering.

"I didn't do anything, they were just some shitty bullies and were calling me names. It was all standard bullying until they..." You trailed off, but Jake was actually paying attention to your small, raspy and crackling voice and asked for you to continue. "Until they called me a 12 year old. A teachers pet. They were making fun of my sexuality and calling me a faggot." You said the last sentence silently, but Jake had been listening intently the whole time.

You were expecting him to tell you something like "get over it." Even if you didn't think it was a very Jake English way to go.

Obviously you knew him too well.

With the utmost care he pulled you into a hug, knowing of your injuries and where they were, as he must've had to remove your shirt to replace it with his one. Jake was warm and smelt like new books, a scent that you adored. It was absolutely sinful how much you were enjoying this soft embrace, and you hesitantly lifted your arms to return the hug to your teacher.

It sounded weird to even think about.

_You were hugging your __**teacher.  
**_  
He started to talk again, and you almost missed what he said being enveloped in this embrace. "Just try and block them out, I used to get bullied to. They'll soon get bored and bugger off." You squeezed him gently and he didn't seem to mind just comforting you, although he did let go of you after a while, sighing softly into the warm atmosphere.

"Lets get you to hospital then, shall we?"


	4. Hospitals can be hard

Jake left you once the ambulance came.

He'd carried you in there, which you enjoyed thoroughly, but once you'd left his arms you'd practically fallen asleep. You didn't even notice by the time you were at the hospital. You had a few tests done on you, and they informed you that nothing seemed to be too badly injured, but you had really bad bruising and would need to stay there for a while as your bones recovered. Your ribs and back had it worst and they had stopped you from moving too much to keep your recovery as quick as possible.

There was a pretty nurse that came round regularly to check up on you, and she seemed gothic and dark, but was very intelligent and reminded you of your close friend Roxy.

You had gotten though most of the day with your brother by your side as they decided to call him and tell him where you were. He was pissed off that you couldn't defend yourself, but you just brushed it off as you didn't feel like strifing a whole lot. When you were about 13 you really enjoyed it, but after a while you decided robotics was your best bet.

Jake came to visit you at around 6pm and you assumed that's when he got off, but you didn't realise he'd brought a card with him. The card was signed by everyone in your history class and you started to smile the smallest little smile. Your brother had left at about 5 to get back to whatever shit he did. Jake handed the card over with a bright smile, eagerly awaiting you to open and as you opened it cautiously he shouted. "GET WELL SOON!" and you couldn't hold back the laugh you were sporting. He had also handed you back your shades of which you nearly forgot about and this time it wasn't a laugh you weren't containing. You made an excited squeal and placed AR back on your nose.

You didn't mind expressing your true emotions around Jake, as he wasn't judgemental of them and expressed enough of them himself.

"How you holding up?" His voice had calmed down and sounded concerned, but you just smiled and painfully shifted upwards to sit up properly.

"I'm doing pretty good, even better now that you're here. My bro came in earlier and told me I should've been able to stick up for myself, but he meant well."

He seemed to disregard the fact you told him you basically liked his company and frowned. "It wasn't your fault, though. You were overpowered. It can happen to anyone."

The two of you spoke for longer than he probably intended and the nurse called out for everyone to leave as visiting hours were over. "Oh, well I guess time really does fly when you're having fun, huh?" You laughed and raised an eyebrow at him. "Talking to me is fun, now?" You watched as his face heated up and he picked up the coat and scrambled to his feet, flinging his coat on. "W-well, I'd better get going now. See you another time Strider, get well soon!" And with that he had dashed off.

You had noticed the stutter in his voice and it made your heart flutter. But that was when you realised you were all alone by yourself in a small room.

You shifted your legs up and hesitantly pulled up your hospital gown up, sliding one hand down your boxers. They were one of the only things you had on. You knew when your next round of medication would be given to you, so you had to be quick. You languidly started running your hand up and down over the semi-hard dick in your pants and soon your mind flooded with images of Jake.

You knew that this was probably real creepy, but you had time to kill and a boner to rid yourself of. Your pace started to get faster, and you covered your mouth with your other hand to keep yourself silent. Your face had started to go red and muffled moans were slipping out as you thought of your teacher in this time. It was so embarrassing, but it felt _so good_ and you just wanted to keep going, but on the other hand you also wanted to hurry up and finish. You tried to be quick, face red, mouth agape, fingers sliding out of it, heart was racing and...

That was when your nurse burst in.

She had heard the heart monitor and gotten worried, and the two of you stayed there in silence. She stood there in shock, quite curious why you were doing this and raised a shaped eyebrow at you. "I thought you might've known better not to go tugging it in hospital. Heart monitors are there for a reason, y'know." Your face started to burn and you were thankful you didn't pull the blanket off of you as it was hiding the dignity you had left. "Well sorry I have never experienced the hospital in all it's glory."

You realised that you were no longer stimulated for this and you removed your hand and laid your legs back down with a loud sigh, irritation seeping out of your mouth. "You totally ruined the mood, how rude of you." She scoffed, getting out the syringe with the large needle. It was probably larger than it should've been, but you didn't question it.

You took the jab like a man and did nothing, just waiting for her to remove it.

She was pretty quick to get this over and done with, and patted your head after she'd finished, throwing the needle into a bin specifically made for them at the end of the room by the door, walking out of the room with a venomous "Don't do it again.", as her kitten heels clicked on the floor as she went.

You shifted back down, the blush on your face still furiously in motion and you sighed and tried to get some sleep, although the last thoughts as you went to sleep were of your teacher. It was a long night and you don't think you would ever want to re-live it.


	5. Movies and Morning troubles

You had been in hospital for a while now, both Bro and Jake visiting every day. You made sure to never let them be caught with you at the same time. That would just be plain awkward. Bro was working the day you got told you were able to be released, so you had to sign papers yourself, but to your surprise, Jake was outside the hospital.

You were quite upset he didn't tell you, but you decided to let it slip. It was Jake after all.

He had a pristine white car with a splash of a green skull on the front, you were quite impressed by how good it actually looked. It seemed to suit him well. You didn't really feel victimised by Jake, nor did you think he was going to force you into anything. He was simply too kind-hearted to do that, and so, jumped into the passenger side of his car, a little smile on your face.

The second he got in, he asked softly. "So where should I drop you off?"

You replied without hesitation. "Your place."

His dismay showed in his voice, and he gulped. "Afraid I can't do that old chap. Might lose my job, I'm already on the line doing this for you. Teachers, nor teaching assistants like myself are allowed favourites. It could lead to...problems when marking tests and the way students are treated."

You did understand the consequences that he was laying out in front of you like a sick beat, but you just shrugged lightly. "I know you don't live too far from my house. If you say no I will literally just drop by later. Just give me one chance and I will leave you alone as much as you want."

He bit his lip and looked out of the window, trying to find a sign, a hint on what he should do.

"You tell _no one_, not a single word about this to **_anyone._** You can stay for one thing of your choice then you must leave. Nothing obscene."

You nodded enthusiastically, crossing your heart and buckled your seatbelt in, and Jake followed, strapping himself in. The drive wasn't really that long and there certainly wasn't much traffic. Although, it might've been how excited you were on the inside. You calmly got out one side with Jake getting out more reluctant than you. He'd gotten out and locked the car before hurrying to his door before you to open it and hold it there until you'd walked through.

Such a gentleman.

His house smelled like spices and it looked like a very homely and welcoming house. Everything was decorated with calm colours that were soft on the eyes. It looked like a house that might've been inherited, but you figured the house smelled like spices because that's what he was known for. You remember one of the teachers talking about it.

As you walked through, he escorted you to the living room, getting you sat down on his oh so comfortable sofa. He had gone for a short while and you took the time to admire the living room while he was gone, scanning over the movie collection he had that wasn't that far away from vision.

Jake entered the room again with a tray of tea, everything neat and set out, when you heard him speak. "Do you want the one thing to be a movie?"

You thought about it for a moment, then nodded, patting the seat next to you to try and lure him into sitting down. "You get to choose the movie, though." Jake got a little excited and skipped over to his collection, pulling out a disk and effortlessly sliding it in. He sat down pretty quickly with no hesitation, swinging his arm over the back of the sofa. Right behind your head.

Okay, keep it calm. He was just relaxing in his own house, not making a move or anything. That was going to be your doing.

The movie started and it was Indiana Jones. You were so close to laughing at how big a dweeb this guy was, he was so great. Not long into the movie you'd leaned against him, and he didn't really seem to notice, nor mind. But a few moments after you felt his arm shift down and over your shoulders. You felt like such a hormonal teenager and tried not to make too much noise or move around a lot.

This mission ended up failing as you fidgeted for quite a while before Jake straight out dragged you onto his lap and leaned his head on your shoulder, his arms winding around your waist. "Will you stop fidgeting, some people are trying to watch this." He seemed like such a parent coddling a child at the moment, and that was most certainly not what you were going for. So you wiggled about on his lap and leaned back against his chest, sighing softly.

You decided to push your luck and tilted your head up to kiss under his jaw, before going back to watching. He started to shift awkwardly, and you whispered. "Will you stop fidgeting, some people are trying to watch this." He kind of laughed silently at the way you reused his words, (you say that, but you only felt his chest fluctuate in the only thing that could be described as 'laughing') his arms squeezing onto you slightly.

You watched silently until Jake hesitantly leaned down to press a kiss into your hair. It was feather light, but noticeable and you started to smile slightly, leaning your warm, blushing face against his arm. You had practically fallen asleep and by the time the movie had ended Jake seemed to sit in the silence, just holding you for a moment before moving to place you down.

His warmth had left, but it seemed to return and pick you up again, and the motion in which you flopped against him, moving up and down could only be described as being carried up stairs. Jake placed you down on his bed, covering you over with the warmth as soon as he could and left you resting comfortably on the bed.

You heard him leave, but he didn't seem to return, and you sat up, looking around. You weren't fully asleep after all. You figured he slept in the guest room if he had one, and stayed in his bed, snuggling down into the covers with a soft sigh. He was such a good teacher, and such a responsible person. Maybe it was just he wasn't gay enough to take advantage of you. You decided not to think about that, as it was not a good thought, neither was it something to somewhat joke about. You sighed into the covers, trying to go to sleep, but all you could think of was something you would regret.

It wasn't really a big deal, as it had no images to it, but you couldn't sleep and you didn't feel well. You just felt regretful.

You tossed and turned all night, finding it too hot, and then too cold and you just wanted to vomit, but you ended up falling asleep in the warmth of Jake's covers hoping your Bro wouldn't care and just thought you were staying round a friends house. Roxy used to drag you away unexpectedly enough, you figured he'd understand. The sleep wasn't calm, but irritated and you woke up several times, but every time you woke up, you had to go to sleep in fear of vomiting in your teachers bed.


	6. Sick day

You woke up at about 4am the next morning, way before Jake probably woke up. It was a Saturday, so you didn't have to worry about going places...

Well,

Other than the bathroom to vomit.

You had found it one of your other times in waking up, but never really questioned why it was under the stairs like Harry Potter's room. There was probably another one in this two floor house, but there wasn't time to check _everywhere_, so you'd take what you could get in this limited time you were dashing down the stairs and into the strangely placed bathroom.

You'll save the details to restrain anyone else from blowing chunks, but by the time you were out you didn't know what to do with yourself.

You decided to wander around his house, knowing that the kitchen was through the living room you started to head there first, but as you walked in you saw Jake sprawled out on the sofa.

He let you have his bed so he could take the sofa that didn't fit his body.

Sighing, you decided your expedition was worthless now, and you decided to try and switch sleeping places with Jake if it would make him more comfortable, you wouldn't mind if you had to leave him alone. You did promise after all.

Hesitantly your ill figure walked over to Jake and nudged him gently, he just swatted your hand away and rolled over, mumbling, "No grandma, just five more minutes..." His voice was still thick with sleep but you inwardly laughed. He wasn't as much of a morning person as you'd thought. Maybe it was just because it was like 4am.

You continued to shake him and he fumbled for his glasses before staring at the small framed boy that was in front of him. "Oh, hello. Why are you still in my hou-... You don't look too good." His voice was still tired, but more concerned about you, and that was when you noticed your shades were not on your nose and you had dark circles under your eyes, blood drained from your face.

Jake didn't seem to like sleeping with all the lights off, and there was a soft light in the corner of the room that made all of this visible.

You turned to leave but Jake pulled you down next to him in a sleepy haze, he probably didn't even know what he was doing. "You can't leave me, Dork." You didn't know if that mispronunciation was on purpose, or if it was unintentional, but either way you started to frown. "Don't you pull that face Strider, you're ill and I am... a good friend let us say. You need hugs and soup." He nodded, pulling you closer to him and nuzzling his face into your hair.

"Dude, you're drunk on sleep, shut the fuck up." He seemed to be fine in accepting that and let you slip out of his grip, but as you tried to pull him up he stood up by himself, a little wobbly, but standing. He pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes and you really wished you'd just let him cuddle you. He was so dorky and cute, especially for a 23 year old that was practically 22. His birthday was only a couple days before he joined as you'd figured out. Yours wasn't long after, but you'd keep that a secret.

"No, I'm not drunk on sleep, I know exactly what I'm doing. Grandma always told me about being ill and I know good remedies. I just need time to wake up and you're perfect snuggle size." So you were just like a teddy bear now, huh? "I am not a stuffed animal, I refu-" He cut you off quickly, grabbing onto your hand trying to pull you into an upright hug instead. "I know about your little crush on me, and it isn't an unrequited one."

You froze up and squeezed onto his hand. "Then why did you leave me alone up there in your bed?" He shrugged and made the funniest expression while containing a yawn. "You were tired, I wasn't going to leave you waking up with me right there, that's darn awkward and gosh dang rude."

You noticed that he seemed more awake now and you tugged him up to his bedroom and rushed in, rolling into the covers. He stayed in the doorway until you started violently wriggling, kicking half the covers off, then pulling them back and Jake came over and stopped you, his warm body against yours, even though yours was mostly only warm because you were ill.

You just stayed hugging him before he spoke up a little sadly. "You know this can't work out, right?" You nodded, but pulled him even closer, pressing a little kiss to his chin. "Let me have it last for the day, even if I'm ill. Before it all falls back into normal routine of you just being the TA. Please?"

He hummed in agreement and pulled you down, spooning with you for just a moment while you kept wriggling about the whole night in his grip, getting up every so often to go and puke.

\- - -

The next morning Jake was still the first one awake, and he'd slipped away while you were sleeping. By the time you'd woken up you noticed a warm cup of tea and a note next to it. You took note that it was still warm, so he must've noticed when you might be waking up. The note read;

_"Dirk, this is some tea for your throat, it has honey in it to soothe it because it's probably burning with all that retching last night. I hope you get well soon you little jellybean._

_From, Jake.  
PS, you fit perfectly while spooning, just come down when you're ready and I'll make something suitable for an ill baby. :B"_

You had noticed the face at the end of the note and just smiled down at it, picking up the warm tea. It was the perfect temperature, and you were happy you woke up when you did otherwise it would be slightly hotter or colder than it was now. You took a sip and were actually surprised at how good it tasted, you'd never really gone near tea much, but damn he got the name English for a reason.

You soon got up, still a little groggy as you weren't that keen on waking up any day, but today just seemed like a good reason to be at least a little okay with it.

Jake, as stated, was downstairs, and you didn't realise he would be in boxer shorts (Or just really short shorts/hot pants) at this hour of the day. The only other thing he was in was an apron. He hadn't noticed you yet, so you padded over and snuck your arms around his waist, nuzzling your face into his back. There was quite a loud squeal from him as he felt your arms, but you only felt him try and pull the apron and his shorts down. "I didn't think you'd be up so early! I didn't get time to dress myself! Shoo shoo, I need to save my dignity."

You laughed because yours was already lost, but obeyed happily and wandered out, waiting for the go ahead to come back in.

He obviously had a stash somewhere, and he was now wearing loose fitting shorts and a black tank top, no matter what he was in he could really pull it off. "I made you banana pancakes because bananas are high in several nutrients that quell an upset tummy, including in pectin which aids digestion and banishes toxins and heavy metals, prebiotics which encourage the growth of good bacteria in the bowel, fiber which aids healthy bowel health and soothes the digestive tract, electrolytes which calm upset tummy and diarrhoea, and pancakes are just very nice in general." His rambling was a little off, but he seemed to have done his research and you were happy that he at least cared enough not to just shove you out to go back home ill. He was taking care of you before letting you go. Such a sweetheart.

After breakfast the two of you ended up just talking for a while, like friends would. Regular friends that weren't actually a teacher and the student.

A while after that, however, Jake decided to go back to his first and warmest remedy; snuggling. He pulled you into a hug and sat down on the sofa with you on his lap, leaning against his chest and just hoping after all of this, he wouldn't catch the illness instead. You may have been ill, but that didn't mean you weren't going to push it. You started to discreetly wiggle your butt on his lap and he didn't seem to catch on, so you got more obvious and obvious the longer it took him until he pushed you further back on his legs away from his crotch. "Don't push it, my buttons aren't going to malfunction and I know when to let you go. One more stunt like that and I will personally escort you back."

He was being serious, so you agreed, and instead spent the rest of the evening cuddling sweetly, like two best friends might if they weren't all against that 'no homo' bullshit.


	7. Tease of a Teacher

This chapter does have brief, badly written smut in it, so enjoy I guess? 

* * *

About a month after this whole sick day, everything was as stated and back to normal. You continued your habits of crushing on him, but you would stay quieter about it and just be discreet. Your bro never found out that you were at Jake's that night and no one seemed to really care what happened, nor did anyone know.

So it was all good.

Minus the fact that you still had a crush on your teacher well after your birthday.

You were 19 years of age at the moment, and no one really did anything for your birthday, nor did anyone remember as usual. Dave gave you money, but the coloured paper did absolutely nothing to lift your mood. You were always good at saving money, and so you put it in a jar that was already crammed full of coins and notes, but it still managed to fit somehow. Looking over that jar was all the money you'd ever owned since you were 9 years old, and 10 years later and it's still one of the things that you prize most. Hell, you could probably do a lot with that sort of cash.

But, today was still a school day, so you jumped up and got ready in a lazy fashion, not really caring what clothing was flung on.

Jake wasn't in any of your lessons today, but you had a good friend that should also be in. She was one of the smartest people you knew and she was going a long way, especially since she so bravely started to lay off the alcohol. She'd still have it every so often, here and there, but there was moderation in her drinking nowadays, and it made you proud to think she did this with only support from others and her own confidence that she could do it.

You hurried into school, as you'd gotten up late and were now really fucking late for the first lesson which had to be at the crack of dawn, lord have mercy on your soul.

Not many of the teachers actually did their own detentions, you thought, as you sprinted through the rain with Jake's umbrella that you'd "forgotten" to give back. Maybe the teacher would have mercy seeing as sixth formers weren't actually supposed to get detentions, but then you remembered that your teacher was Miss A Serket, and you knew you had no hope of getting out of it.

She was always on about punctuality and it made you wish she wasn't the head of English, but hey, she was a good teacher even if she did ramble on quite a lot.

As you arrived at the distraught looking building and walked inside - still wet as the umbrella did nothing from horizontal winds - you spotted Miss Serket telling someone off outside of her classroom and sauntered over casually. She spotted you, but brushed it off and the lesson went by quickly.

Well, at least you thought it did.

She called you back after class and handed you a slip, and, of course, it was a detention slip. She had written at the bottom, "_Whenever the teacher has the time, visit room C216 and read or educate yourself on punctuality._" But as you read over it, you spotted that...

that was _Jake's_ room.

You walked out of the class and sighed, going down the hall to your next lesson, and you knew it was going to be a long, taunting day.

It wasn't actually as long as you had thought it might be and you really just wanted to go home, but if you didn't go to this half hour detention set by this punctual idiot.

He walked his way into Jake's room with a sigh, handing him the slip as he sat on the chair closest to his desk, and he just gave you a look of confusion before looking down at the slip and that dreadfully perfect voice piped up. "You can really do what you want, but I have a bunch of other students coming in here as well, you're just early."

You got up and sat on your desk instead of the seat, swinging your feet between the gap. Jake's desk was actually pretty tall and was a little higher than the one you were sitting on and you wondered if you'd be able to fit under it.

Probably, you were pretty small anyway.

You briefly looked around and there were no cameras in this room so you hopped off and started crawling over Jake's desk. To your surprise, Jake just leaned back away from your face, but didn't move back nor tell you to stop, so you continued going until there was a knock at the door, at which point the two of you jumped and you fell under the desk and Jake was left blushing past that caramel skin telling his students to come in.

Now is where the fun begins.

As Jake's students started to flood in with loud gossiping, Jake kept his chair out of the floor length desk that concealed any evidence that you were even there, and you reached out to pull the chair closer. To avoid anyone asking questions, he just stayed there, legs closed tightly, but you reached up a hand slowly to palm him through his trousers.

The kids were still laughing and talking, plus most of them were at the back of the room so no one but you could hear the tiny noises Jake was letting slip out, and you guessed he was blushing with a hand over his mouth, because most of the things were hidden and muffled. The noises of a pen scribbling on paper were evident, though if he was writing it was soon to be scrawled up and turned into a real shitty doodle.

You slowly and quietly started to unzip his trousers, but he reached a hand down to stop you, so you pulled it back, though soon enough, Jake's fingers were searching around blindly under the table, but as you grabbed his wrist and put two fingers in your mouth his whole body froze, but then softened quickly and the writing started again.

You ran your tongue over his fingers and you leaned into his hand to take his fingers deeper like it was actually something else and you caught a glimpse of what your work was doing to him, and so continued until he retracted his hand. Carefully he wiped his hand on his trousers to get your saliva off, but as you reached back for his zip again, this time he didn't stop you.

Unzipping the trousers you stuck your cold hand down his boxers and pulled his semi-hard dick out of his pants and he squeaked loudly.

Admittedly, it was pretty cute, though all the chattering from the back of the classroom came to a halt and Jake started to stutter. "I-I just can't believe some of the things I h-have to do in this. _I wish they were taking it easy on me._"

You knew for a fact that the last message was for you, and the chatter finally started again with no question about it, though when you leaned in licked up his length he shivered and shifted in his seat before speaking again. "Y'know what, i-it's been a long day, you can all go h-home."

None of the kids even questioned it, they just took it as it came and rushed out of the classroom and as they did and the door was shut Jake got up and pulled up his underwear before moving over to lock the door and as you peeped out of your hiding place under the desk he shut the small blinds over the doors window and walked over, hand outstretched to you.

You took off your shades to give him a confused look, but before you could say anything he had grabbed you by the collar of your shirt hand had pulled you into a soft, sweet kiss of which you melted into and returned excitedly. His grip on the shirt and was gentle and careful as he lifted you up, and you wrapped your legs around his waist to keep yourself up without his support. Your hands tangled around Jake's shoulders and right up into his hair, playing with it carefully as Jake lead the kiss and after a short while you pulled away to breathe and Jake just kind of laughed. "Dirk, you're supposed to breathe through your nose you dimwit." You just frowned and tugged on his hair gently as you mumbled out a small response of "Shut up okay, I've never kissed anyone I don't know how this works."

Jake looked a little surprised, but it soon calmed into one of seeing a baby animal or something and you just huffed and leaned in to hide your face against his shoulder. "Don't give me that bullshit, Jake, just are we going to do this or not?"

You could hear him sniggering, but he kissed your neck lovingly and started to suck softly and you just knew it was a yes. He was making this mark pretty low down on your neck, but that was probably so it was easier to be covered. He started to walk over to his desk and pulled away, leaving the light mark on his neck as he laid you down on the pristine desk. If you knocked anything off, you'd probably get done for, so you kept both hands clenched around the edge of the desk and Jake sat down like he was going to do what he usually did, but instead, he just unzipped your trousers and pulled them down to your knees along with your boxers. He shuffled the chair forward and lowered your legs around his shoulders, fabric behind his head and

Holy shit your teacher was going down on you.

Jake's tongue was rough, but flat, and it was going from the base of your dick right over your shaft and he pressed a soft kiss over the head of your throbbing cock that was currently having a perfect tongue slide over it and it was making you squirm and release embarrassing noises.

Jake seemed to shiver and a hand that had was previously on your thigh had left and your mind completely went blank as he took you in his mouth completely and started to bob his head up and down in fluid motions. You couldn't even come up with coherent words, and was just moaning like a whore in heat. He seemed to be moaning himself and the vibrations coming from his mouth because of it were absolute ecstasy. You could feel the free hand he had been pressed firmly against your ass and his fingers wandered further west and soon enough two of his fingers were pressed inside of you and you loudly called out his name.

He let his fingers just rest for a while before starting to scissor them around and slowly started to move them in and out, which only earned small, uncomfortable moans, but soon enough they were loud whines and whimpers of pleasure, begging for more, but Jake stopped and just did his trousers up, passing you yours and you sat up on his desk with a whine, but Jake just held a finger to his lips and said with a hushed voice.

"Detention is over."

You gulped but pulled your clothing on again and when he winked at you, you were done for and he handed you back your bag, but the wink got to you and your face started to blush furiously, especially as he said "Until next time". You were left to travel the rest of the way home with a boner and an even more sturdy crush on the god damn tease of a History TA.


End file.
